Moriko Rima
Moriko Rima (五森子) is the 6th Kazekage of Sunakagure. Known for her Telekinesis Jutsu (Terekineshisu J'ūjutsu) and deep love of animals. Background Moriko's parents had always had a habit of taking in stray animals. This made her grow found of all animals, big or small. She was greatly inspired by Kazekage Gaara's speech before the Shinobi World War. She wanted to follow in his footsteps. Moriko first started to show her true courage during the shinobi war, at 16 she was staying back and helping troops instead of fighting, using her jutsu to lift debree off of fellow soldiers. After Gaara abidicated she was selected for Kazakage due to her ability to solve problems quickly and reasonably, and her great compassion. Personality Moriko has been described as giving, extremely loyal, and above all an animal lover. She has often been seen putting the needs of others, especially animals, ahead of herself, often leading her into financial trouble. One problem she has is she tends to tease, often very harshly, causing some to be annoyed. Appearance ' '''Purple is her favorite color, and she sure shows it. She often liked to just wear informal pants and shirts, but she now only wears them in combat and on the streets of Suna. When in her office, she dresses in her best kimono, so as to look professional. She has purple hair down passed her shoulders, with bangs over her left eye. She ties her hair in a bun during combat. Her eyes have a bright green shine, but she often keeps them hidden by her bangs. She wears a panda necklace with chakra stones, given to her by her mother, and amethyst earrings. Moriko_fight pic.png|Fighting Clothes Moriko fancy pic.png|Formal Wear Abilities Moriko has the ability to throw objects at her opponents.(テレキネシス柔術 Terekineshisu J'ūjutsu) ''She is rarely seen preforming Taijutsu. Due to her being very sick and weak alot of her life, she never built up much muscle or taijutsu skills. This makes her a long range fighter, only using short range to attack with her katana. Her ninjutsu is of the highest callibur, only most of her justsu take a second to charge, leaving her vunerable for a few seconds. The only jutsu used quickly is her Telekinesis Jutsu, which she seems to use without even noticing (slamming doors or throwing books when shes angry). The downside to the jutsu, is she must have touched the object first. For example, she can't just throw an opponent to the wall unless she's shaken hands with him or her first. This makes her best jutsu harder to use on her opponents, since she is terrible at taijutsu. She will often use her intelligence to trap an opponent, so she can get close enough to touch them, and then its all over. Likes and Dislikes *Likes: Animals especially Pandas and Cats, Farming, BACON (bacon: a lifestyle, not a food choice.), Throwing objects, Sudoku, Music, Purple *Dislikes: Fish (to eat), Bad musicians, Lazy people, Animal abusers. Category:Characters